1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes hampers and more particularly pertains to a new laundry cart system for fulfilling the need for an easier and more effective means of transporting laundry to the laundry room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes hampers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,173 describes a laundry hamper assembly for the segregated collection and storage of soiled laundry. Another type of clothes hampers is U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,342 describing a multipurpose laundry cart for supporting laundry bags and providing the user with a drop leaf folding table and ironing board. U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,384 describes a clothes hamper for storing soiled clothes.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a laundry cart system that offers the user more flexibility than that of other conventional devices.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including separate laundry bags, and adjustable frame, and a hangar system for hanging clothes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new laundry cart system that would be of lightweight and compact design appealing for use by people who live in an apartment building.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new laundry cart system that would help to reduce excessive strain on the back, when carrying heavy loads of laundry using traditional methods.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a frame assembly that has a first portion and a second portion. The first portion has a pair of vertical support members. The first portion has a pair of lateral support members. The lateral support members extend between the pair of vertical support members. The first portion has an upper pair of longitudinal support members that extend outwardly from the pair of vertical support members. The first portion has a lower pair of longitudinal support members that extend outwardly from the pair of vertical support members. The upper pair of longitudinal support members has a spaced substantially parallel relationship with the lower pair of longitudinal support members. The second portion has a pair of second vertical support members. The second portion has a pair of second lateral support members. The second lateral support members extend between the pair of second vertical support members. The second portion has a second upper pair of longitudinal support members that extend outwardly from the pair of second vertical support members. The second portion has a second lower pair of longitudinal support members that extend outwardly from the pair of second vertical support members. The second upper pair of longitudinal support members has a spaced substantially parallel relationship with the second lower pair of longitudinal support members. The first portion is couplable to the second portion for forming a support frame has a rectangular cross-section.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.